


Тише

by softly_play



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Not copy to another site, bring your daughter to work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: Если молчать, то ничего страшного не случится.





	Тише

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237036) by [iammemyself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammemyself/pseuds/iammemyself). 



> Немного AU к событиям канона, переведено в настоящем с разрешения автора.

«Тише, а то ГЛэДОС утащит тебя!»

Ей так часто приходилось это слышать.

Родители частенько это повторяли. Когда укрывали её одеялом перед сном, когда она безобразничала в машине. Когда она пошла в школу, это проскальзывало повсюду: между смешками на игровой площадке, в передаваемых между партами записочках, в окрике раздражённого учителя. Как шутка. Как насмешка. ГЛэДОС — просто страшилка, чудовище под кроватью, выползающее ночью. ГЛэДОС — это тень, прячущаяся в шкафу. ГлэДОС — это скребущий звук по стеклу посреди ночи. ГЛэДОС — это тёмная фигура, которую замечаешь краем глаза, когда задерживаешься на улице до ночи.

Нет никакой ГЛэДОС. ГЛэДОС придумали, что пугать детей, которые плохо себя ведут. Поэтому никто из них не воспринимает всерьёз, когда её с компанией других девочек второпях отправляют в тёмную комнату и велят спрятаться под столом. Родители привели их в лабораторию на работе, и нервный мужчина устроил им экскурсию. Свет в коридоре внезапно погас, и он проводил их до первой открытой двери. 

— Тише! А то ГЛэДОС утащит вас, — шёпотом требует он.

Толкаясь, перешучиваясь и перешёптываясь, девочки забираются под стол, постоянно стукаясь головами о ножки, и одна из них говорит с искренним детским сочувствием:  
— Нет никакой ГЛэДОС, глупый.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы это было так, — бормочет мужчина. А потом вылезает из-под стола и уходит в коридор, а девочки остаются одни в темноте надолго, очень надолго. Болтовня быстро стихает, и им остаётся лишь смотреть на полоску тусклого красного света, льющегося из щели под дверью. Когда дверь открывается и комнату разрезает надвое пугающая тень, они прижимаются теснее: незнакомый силуэт кажется дурным предзнаменованием, а не символом надежды. Через секунду они слышат женский голос, тихо зовущий:  
— Пойдёмте. Но ведите себя потише.

«Или ГЛэДОС утащит вас», — заканчивают они мысленно. В этот раз… В этот раз не так весело, как раньше. Они вылазят и идут следом без единого звука, держась друг к другу ближе, чем надо.

Коридор всё ещё тонет в красном свете, тени зловеще скользят под ногами. Их молча ведут по зданию, по которому они недавно радостно бегали, и когда наконец они оказываются снаружи и щурясь разглядывают облачное небо, низко нависающее над парковкой, выведшая их темноволосая женщина вздыхает и начинает записывать телефоны. 

«А может, ГЛэДОС всё-таки существует», — вот о чём они шепчутся потом в школе, но разговоры сходят на нет, забытые за обычным дурачеством и старыми размышлениями о привычном жутковатом призраке, придуманном, чтобы заставить их хорошо себя вести.

Ей тринадцать, когда мама уходит на работу и не возвращается. Отец отказывается это обсуждать. Велит ей быть потише. С ним происходит то же самое через пять лет. И за эти пять лет пропадают многие знакомые взрослые. Взрослые, все как один работавшие в том же месте, где и её родители.

Это точно не совпадение.

Предупреждения были правдой. Должны быть. Кто-то — неважно как — должен дать отпор этой ГЛэДОС. И она, с забитыми подростковыми глупостями головой, оказывается на ступеньках здания, в котором пропало так много людей, решительно настроенная сделать то же самое.

Она не знает, как долго спала. Она даже не помнит, как засыпала. Но однажды в безвременьи она пробуждается в стеклянной клетке, электронный дрон приветствует её. И не надо говорить, кто за всем стоит. Она и так знает.

Её ноги, насильно обнажённые, ступают беззвучно. Выданное устройство едва слышно гудит в руках. Во время работы оно издаёт громкий, но глухой звук. Не считая стандартных фраз вездесущего компьютера и добавившихся позже искренних просьб гладких глянцевых турелей, везде тихо. Угнетающая тишина, нарушаемая лишь жужжанием, горением и гудением деталей, обречённых на вечный пятнадцатисекундный цикл, начатый задолго до того, как она пришла, и который будет продолжаться, когда она уйдёт. Лифт шумит и трясётся, с трудом доставляя её от одной тестовой камеры к другой, где она послушно прыгает через обручи в надежде найти ГЛэДОС. 

В предпоследней камере есть комнатка, заблокированная панелью с открывающей её кнопкой. Пока бесконечные пули врезаются в стекло перед ней, она следит за запрограммированной на вечную работу машиной; патроны, которыми она стреляет, оставляют выбоины в стенах. Или никого здесь не было уже давным-давно, или никто никогда не забирался так далеко.

С секунду она думает, что конца никогда не будет. Что она подписалась проходить пустой, бесконечный лабиринт, сопровождаемая лишь электронным голосом, судя по всему, помешанном на пассивном разрушении в желании избавить себя от необходимости существовать в одиночестве. Но в подобное поверил бы тот, кто сдался.

Она молча бежит от огня.

Машина зовёт её вернуться, но она не отвечает. Она позволяет себе раствориться в грохоте, скрежете и стоне мира, который ей не позволено узнать. Когда она наконец видит призрака, за которым гонялась, она… не в восторге. Страшилка оказывается всего лишь кучей пластика и проводов, свешивающихся с потолка и окружённых всякой ерундой. Из-за этого она час за часом сидела в темноте, забившись под стол? Из-за этого ей забивали голову предупреждениями? Из-за этого неизвестно сколько мужчин и женщин пропали?

Из-за этого она держала рот на замке?

Пришло время от этого избавиться.

Нет никакого рычага для отключения или провода, чтобы выдернуть. Машину нужно уничтожать постепенно, часть за частью, одновременно наполняя лёгкие острым запахом разложения. Но она не издаёт ни звука — компьютер сам заполняет воздух словами. Она действует на автомате, без спешки и эмоций. Самый лучший способ расправиться с чем-то вроде этой машины.

Потом в памяти всё туманно.

В конце концов её выносит наружу, и она распластывается на земле с кружащейся головой. Солнце греет лицо. Она смутно помнит яркий свет и как её вытянуло воздухом через потолок. Она из-за этого прикусила язык. Или, может, сделала это специально, чтобы не закричать. Неважно. Молчать больше не нужно. Она разрешает себе с облегчением вздохнуть.

Взгляд радует вид незрячего янтарного глаза, за которым по земле тянутся остатки обманчиво безобидной машины, и она пялится, пытаясь найти силы подняться с тёплого щербатого асфальта, чтобы найти дорогу отсюда между разломанных схем, искрящих проводов и обломков серых плит. Но потом она слышит это. Слышит резкий скребущий звук, разрезающий тишину, которую должны нарушать лишь шорох листьев, и треск гаснущего бесполезного огня, и стук сердца в груди. Привычка заставляет её молчать. Страх заставляет её застыть.

Тише. Тише-тише-тише…

— Спасибо, что приняли позу ожидания для распорядителя вечеринки.

Пока её безвольное тело рывками тащат по земле, ей кажется, что каким-то невероятным образом мёртвый янтарный глаз следит за ней, и она может поклясться, что электронный дрон шепчет прямо в ухо:  
— Тащу.


End file.
